Should Be Strong, Movin' On
by aloneatlastplease
Summary: Written for a drabble challenge on LJ. 12 song inspired drabbles. Femmeslash Liley Lilly/Miley Drabbles.


**Title:** should be strong, movin' on.  
**Author:** isawayorkiepoo  
**Pairing and characters:** Miley/Lilly, Mr Stuart, Jackson, Oliver, Lilly's dad.  
**Rating:** Strong T for a semi-steamy drabble.  
**Warnings:** umm... nothing really.  
**Summary:** Answer to a drabble challenge on LJ.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the girls. The mouse does. I own no songs mentioned in fic. Title comes from a line in A Little Too Not Over You.  
**Authors Note:** jayeboy posted his answer to the challenge on hsmslash and I Hannahfied it. I suck at time limits and instant inspiration. Too much angst and too many fics (there's 12 I think...) Comsie, I will have your Merryan chap up soon. I had a ton written then my sister unplugged the computer and it didn't save a backup. I'm stuck typing from memory! :( Also LJ posters on the fritz for me so I'm gonna have to tag everything MANUALLY!

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays.  
You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble  
You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them_.

Before this starts, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS ON MY OTHER LILEYS. I SAVE THEM ALL TO A FOLDER IN MY EMAIL! (as creepy as that sounds, they make me so happy I just want to go back and read them all over again:)

**Live Your Life – T.I. ft. Rihanna**

Miley's been in this business for what seems like forever. She's watched people crash and burn, sell out, and just get completely changed by the fame.

She's been there. She's changed her sound and wrote different songs, meaningless songs, simply to pacify the public. It's what they want to hear, what they expect. And she's nothing if not a people pleaser.

She's changed her image, started partying, leaving clubs with people she doesn't even know. Hookups in back alleys and in back rooms.

She's seen it all happen and seen her empire slowly dissolve from beneath her.

Hannah's faded away, another washout, another failure. It was bound to happen, all pop stars become _that star_ one of these days.

But it's the day Lilly walks out of her house, bags trailing behind her that she realizes she's lost.

**A Little Too Not Over You – David Archuleta**

Hannah sings, walking across the stage, belting out lyrics and tunes. She wishes that she could walk backstage and find her best friend waiting for her.

"_What's happened to you?" An angry glare._

"_What are you talking about?" A confused stare._

"_I can't even recognize you. What happened to my best friend?"_

_Miley would just look back at her, completely confused. She hadn't changed... had she?_

_Lilly walked up to her, placed her hands on Miley's shoulders and shook her. "I miss you. But I can't wait around forever." She left a gentle kiss on Miley's forehead and walked away._

Miley hasn't seen or heard from her since, but she hopes one day Lilly will hear her songs on the radio and remember.

**Love Lockdown – Kanye West**

Smile. Wink. Smirk. Linked hands. Light touches.

She wonders when they'll realize. She wonders when her dad will come in to check on her and find that she's sleeping with Lilly in her arms.

She wonders when the kids at school will realize that their light brushes and hugs linger just a bit too much. Or when they sit so close at lunch that their hips and elbows touch.

She wonders when tabloids will finally start broadcasting _Hannah's New Lesbian Affair_.

It's not like they try to hide it.

But maybe they just don't want to see it.

**Viva La Vida – Coldplay**

Miley remembers the days she practically ruled the world. Every magazine had her face on it and every kid had her poster on their walls. Her name was printed across every lunch box, school folder, t-shirt and beach towel in Wal*Mart.

She couldn't quite explain what it was all about. Yeah, Hannah was cool. Hannah had nice music and was relateable but she wasn't _real._

Even now that Hannah's slowly faded into the background, her and Lilly still have to go out in disguise.

So Hannah and Lola walk down the street, baby stroller between them, grins matching in the intensity of the glare off their rings.

In their own right though, they still rule the world. They smile for photos and brush their babies hair out of her face and they feel like the real rulers of the world.

**Hot N Cold – Katy Perry**

"LILLY!" Miley screams from upstairs.  
*

"Lilly?" Miley twists back and forth, a small smile on her face like she wants something.  
*

"I can't do this! Gosh, you're so annoying!" Miley pulls at her hair and slams herself down on the couch.  
*

"Never leave me, okay?" Miley looks up at Lilly from where her head is laying on her stomach, the look in her eyes heartbreaking.  
*

"Why can't you do anything right?" Miley complains. Lilly writes something down and Miley looks at it. "Oh, you were right. Sorry."  
*

"I think I want the red sweater." Miley tilts her head and looks at the sweater on the screen. Two weeks later when it arrives in the mail, Miley puts on a sad face and holds it up. "I said I wanted the blue one."  
*

There were just too many sides to Miley. It got to her more than she'd admit but with Miley's head leaning on her shoulder and her arm draped across her, she'd put up with it.

**Gives You Hell – All American Rejects**

Lilly sighs as she passes Rico's shack. Rico had taken the role of "bad-teen-drama" distributor as soon as Hannah had hit a rough patch.

Pictures of Hannah's concert accidents (a dancer tripped and broke an ankle, chords nearly cut off all circulation in Hannah's wrist and one of her guitarist jumped off an amp and well... that didn't go well) were plastered across all the tabloids.

And it wasn't even that Hannah was having a rough time that got to her. It was that it was Hannah on the cover.

Breakups were horrible. They were made ten times more horrible when everywhere you looked there were pictures of your ex staring back at you.

Sometimes Lilly thought Miley got some sick pleasure out of torturing her like this. They were both hearbroken when they decided to call it quits—it was just jumping into too much too soon—but she was slowly getting by.

Lilly looked back one more time and thought to herself that it was getting easier.

**Lollipop – Lil' Wayne**

Lilly knows there are a lot of things people have never seen Hannah do. They've never seen her attempt a cheerleading routine, or fit 30 marshmallows in her mouth (which she totally can, true story) but this was one of them she hopes no one will ever see.

Hannah flushed and shirtless underneath her, Lilly pressing her into the couch, silent whimpers escaping her lips as Lilly sucks her neck, rubs her breasts and abdomen, a long finger stroking the outside of her entrance.

They'll never see Hannah flip her over, and go down on her. See her lovely tongue come out and swipe along her thigh, lick at her navel and delve lower. Her fingers gently spreading her and licking into her and around her.

They'll never see the provocative pose of Hannah sitting up on her knees leaning over Lilly to kiss her, brush hair from her face and nearly suck her soul out through her teeth.

This really is the best way to see Hannah in her opinion though.

**Human – The Killers**

Hannah convinced her manager to let her do an Africa tour. They got to tour over the country, doing free shows and visit different towns. Hannah had spent nearly 5,000 dollars of her tour pay, sending food to different towns along with clothes and she was working on getting people to donate packs of water bottles and other provisions.

Lilly was immensely proud that she was taking this stand. So many people were less privaleged then they were and seeing her girlfriend working hard to help with poverty, and starvation, it made her happy.

She watched Hannah walk through the towns, hugging children and handing out new shirts and blankets and she felt her heart swell.

**Whatever You Like – T.I.**

After that incident with Kelly's birthday party, Miley had been willing to take Lilly to any party, any show. They were best friends and well, Lilly deserved it considering how awesome she had been over the whole 'I'm-actually-a-teen-pop-sensation-not-a-total-dork-like-you-probably-think' thing.

She took Lilly everywhere then. Lola and Hannah were pretty much a must have at the hottest parties.

Lilly, while very outgoing normally, did get intimidated by the snobby girls and normally clung to Miley's side unless there was some hottie (Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, Will Smith) nearby.

It was at Tracie's next bash celebrating Hannah's new CD that Lilly was curled up on a couch, sourly watching the party rage on around her.

Miley approached her, breathless and sweaty from dancing and stooped down to look at her. "Hey, aren't you having fun?"

Lilly looked up from under her bright pink hair and gave a small grin. "Not really."

Miley sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Come on and dance with me!"

The next hour Lilly spent pressed up against Miley's warm body, lost in the inobscurity of being in a room full of people more famous than them.

She thought to herself with a rueful grin, maybe she should hold herself up in a ball at all the parties they go to.

**Rehab – Rihanna**

Miley stares out the window, sighing periodically, a hearbroken look on her face.

She'd locked herself away in her room days ago and no one will dare try and get in. She just doesn't understand.

They were _Lilly and Miley. Hannah and Lola_. What happened?

Honestly, she doesn't even understand that much. They just... were. It's always been this way.

They've always gotten into each others space and been too loud and draped over each other. They've slept in each others arms their entire sleepover history.

And it's just stopped. She can't handle it. She shouldn't have to.

They're _them_. And there isn't anything if there isn't Miley and Lilly. It scares her how much she needs Lilly, how much she depends on her to always be there.

Even if they're fighting and yelling and screaming, crying and throwing a fit, it's not as bad as this. At least then they're actually talking.

She hasn't spoken to Lilly in 3 weeks.

She feels like she's been locked away in rehab. 9 more weeks and maybe she'll finally be over Lilly.

**One Step At A Time – Jordin Sparks**

Miley's freaking out. She's pulling out her—beautiful, elegant, don't mess it up!—hair out and just wants to hit something.

Her dad knocks on the door and sticks his head in, "You ready to go bud?"

Miley takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Yea, be out in a minute."

With another set of deep breaths, she's walking out of her dressing room, dark brown hair cascading down the back of her pure white dress, and fidgeting with the edge of the veil.

Her dad takes her hand at one of the sets of doors and down the hall she can see Lilly doing the same with her father.

On cue, they begin walking down seperate aisles. At the end, their fathers walk them to the center and put their hands together.

Lilly's mom is crying and even Jackson is pulling out a tissue.

Their wedding day and everything is perfect.

**My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson**

Miley walks down the hall with Oliver next to her. She turns to him suddenly and grabs his hand. "She won't talk to me!" She grumbles.

"I'm not the emotional expert here, that's your job as a girl."

"Says the boy who keeps CosmoGirl in his bathroom. Now help me! Why won't she talk to me?"

Oliver puts on his Very Patient Face and grabs her shoulder. "You outed you guys without her permission. What if your dad were to have told her mom? What if it got around to her priest or something? She's feeling hurt and betrayed."

Miley leans against a locker and looks up at him from under her fringe. "Well it sucks without her here."

Oliver nods and grabs her around the shoulder, leading them off down the hall again. "She'll come around."


End file.
